Ce qu'une soeur peut faire pour son frère
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: La lutte contre les forces du mal est terminée depuis 2 ans et la team 5Ds s'est quelque peu dispersée. Ayant retrouvé sa sœur jumelle suite à une course poursuite dans les anciens quartiers de Satellite, celle-ci finit par découvrir le secret que cache son frère au plus profond de son cœur. Et lorsqu'une sœur aime son frère plus que tout et qu'elle veut son bonheur...


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf ma chère Tsuki ^^

* * *

Ce qu'une sœur peut faire pour son frère

P.O.V Yusei…

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Pantelant, je me redressais dans mon lit afin de mieux reprendre mon souffle. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que je faisais ces rêves. Oh ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves désagréables mais… Il y a de quoi s'en faire lorsque ce sont des rêves assez osés vous impliquant vous et l'un de vos meilleurs amis. Bon, je sais je ne dois pas être très clair et cela ne sert à rien de me voiler la face alors autant tout avouer… J'aime passionnément l'un de mes plus proches compagnons. Et le pire sans doute est probablement le fait que le concerné ne le saura sans doute jamais… Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aurai jamais le courage de le lui avouer en face. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas mon genre d'être aussi pessimiste mais si vous saviez de qui je suis épris, je pense que vous seriez de mon avis… Bref, je suis seul dans une maison confortable depuis la séparation de notre équipe. Enfin… seul, pas vraiment. Il y a un an, j'ai découvert que j'avais une sœur jumelle nommée Tsuki. Une fille tout simplement géniale et que j'adore. Nous sommes très complices et nous nous comprenons à demi-mot. Jamais avant qu'elle ne débarque dans ma vie, je n'avais été aussi proche de quelqu'un et je suis très heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle est un peu mon rayon de soleil à moi. Je l'ai retrouvée alors que l'un des enfants que j'avais sous ma garde avec Crow s'était fait enlevé par un duelliste de seconde zone plutôt minable. Alors que j'arrivais, une duelliste avait déjà donné une leçon à cet abrutis et tenait le petit garçon enlevé dans ses bras et le consolait en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille quelques paroles apaisantes. Elle n'avait plus de casque qui me cachait son visage, elle était belle. De longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses frêles épaules caressant son dos pour arriver sur ses reins, des mèches blondes encadrant un visage fin et enfin de belles perles azur regardant tendrement le petit qu'elle tenait contre elle. Je sortis alors la photo que j'avais reçu de Jack pour retrouver ma sœur et la regardait. C'était elle. Les deux correspondaient, je m'avançais vers elle et murmurait son prénom. Tsuki, ma petite sœur… Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Nous nous regardâmes durant un long moment avant qu'elle ne sourit et m'adresse les plus beaux mots que je pouvais espérer d'elle : « Bonjour, Yusei nii-chan ». Et tout le reste s'est enchaîné, elle est venue auprès de moi et ne m'a plus quitté depuis, faisant connaissance avec mes amis et s'attachant à eux tout comme moi avant elle et cet attachement fut réciproque dès la première seconde… J'ai tout pour être heureux, vous me direz. Des amis géniaux, une sœur adorable, la reconnaissance de tout New Domino City et une belle carrière de duelliste. Que demander de plus, hein ? C'est pourtant simple, être auprès d celui que j'aime. Oui, c'est un homme tout comme moi. Mais au moins, ce n'est pas jugé c'est déjà ça… Bref, je sens de nouveau ma mélancolie me gagner… Je crains que ce soir encore, je ne trouverai pas le sommeil…

P.O.V Tsuki…

Je sens que Yusei ne va pas aussi bien qu'il veut tenter de nous le faire croire à moi et aux autres. Je vois bien qu'il ne va pas bien mais il s'obstine à tout nier… Rah ! Je t'adore grand frère mais tu m'énerve des fois ! Je paris qu'il ne dort pas… Moi non plus. Cela me rend tellement malade de le voir sourire alors qu'une grande lueur de tristesse hante son regard couleur saphir. A tous les coups, il me cache un truc super important et j'aime pas ça ! Bon… Je vais le voir ou pas ?... Fuck it ! J'y vais et foi de Tsuki Fudo, il crachera le morceau !

P.O.V Externe… (L'auteure est de retour et oui, je suis là les amis xD)

La jeune femme quitta son lit et ce fut en short et en débardeur noir qu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle de son frère. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte sans faire de bruits, elle trouva Yusei toujours assit sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Doucement, elle vient s'asseoir derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Nichant sa tête au creux de son cou, la jeune femme sentit Yusei poser sa main sur les siennes qu'elle venait de joindre.

Tsuki : J'ai sentie… que tu ne dormais pas.

Yusei : Pardon de t'inquiéter pour rien…

Tsuki : Yusei… Nii-chan, je sais que ça ne va pas. Je suis ta jumelle donc tu ne peux rien me cacher… Qu'est-ce qui te ronge tant ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas en premier lieu, se contentant de savourer la douce chaleur offerte par sa jumelle. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait froid. Même lorsqu'il était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, son corps était glacé comme si son sang stagnait dans ses veines et son cœur, il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci se déchirait lentement. Seule sa cadette savait apaiser tous ses tourments, enfin presque tous. Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors il se taisait comme il le faisait depuis toujours et ce même avec ses amis les plus proches. Seulement, contrairement à ses amis, sa sœur était tenace. Et temps qu'il ne le donnerait pas la réponse qu'elle demande, elle continuera à le harceler. Il soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre la chaleur de sa jumelle.

Yusei : Je suis amoureux.

Tsuki : Oh ! C'est une bonne chose pourtant, pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état ?

Yusei : Probablement parce que le concerné ne le saura jamais…

Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était fait. Sa cadette allait le rejeter. Mais au lieu de sentir l'étreinte se défaire, il la sentit se resserrer. Comme si elle avait suivi les pensées de son aîné, la jeune femme se décida à lui répondre de sa voix cristalline.

Tsuki : Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te rejeter parce que tu aimes un homme ? Baka… Tu es vraiment stupide aniki. Je pense que si cet homme est important à tes yeux au point que tu te détruises pour lui, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Mais avant de dire qu'il ne le saura jamais, poses-toi les questions suivantes : mérite-t-il ton amour ? Que tu te battes pour vous deux ? Réponds honnêtement et tu décideras ensuite…

Yusei : Tu ne sais pas qui s'est…

Tsuki : Jack.

Yusei se figea dans les bras de sa cadette. Comment savait-elle ? (Parce que je suis la meilleure ! BOUHAHAHA ! Yusei : Chut raconte la suite !) Etait-il si transparent que cela au point qu'elle puisse le deviner ?

Tsuki : Non, tu n'es pas transparent, je te connais bien c'est tout et tu es mon jumeau.

Il sourit tendrement, elle venait de répondre à ses questions sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de les formuler. Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises avec Tsuki. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Morphée l'emporta dans ses bras tandis que sa cadette le gardait encore contre elle. Tsuki installa son frère dans son lit et se blotti contre lui pour lui transmettre sa chaleur corporelle tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque. Jack n'était pas le genre à écouter ce que ses compagnons lui conseillaient à part Yusei mais celui-ci étant trop borné pour avouer directement ses sentiments… Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte, la jeune femme allait devoir ruser ! Forte de sa décision, elle rejoignit son frère au pays des songes avec une pensée bien précise à l'esprit : « L'entremetteuse professionnelle est de retour ! ».

Plusieurs jours plus tard…

P.O.V Tsuki…

Merde, merde, merde et re-merde ! Nom d'un canard qui bouffe du poulet en Sibérie ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être cons ces deux-là ! De qui je parle ? Mais par la barbe de Satan et de ses larbins de mon frère et de Jack ! Pour la baston et les duels c'est les champions mais pour les sentiments c'est des nuls ! Je m'explique. Suite à la révélation –qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisque je m'en doutais- de mon imbécile de frère. J'ai dû avoir une petite conversation avec les deux autres idiots de la bande, j'ai nommé Crow et Kalin ! Quoi que… ils ne sont pas si idiots que ça puisqu'il y a pas longtemps, ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments et sont actuellement en couple ! Je sais moi aussi ça m'a tuée sur le coup… surtout qu'ils se sont débrouillés tous seuls, eux ! Pas comme certains de ma connaissance ! Bref, je les ai appelés et nous avons discutés des autres pas doués.

Moi : Ok les mecs, faut réussir à foutre Yusei et Jack ensemble !

Crow : Oh putain ! Avec ces deux-là, on n'est pas gagnants…

Kalin : Plus butés qu'eux, tu meurs, Tsuki.

Moi : Mouais mais Yusei va pas bien, hier soir j'ai dû le garder dans mes bras toute la nuit !

Crow : O_O alors là, effectivement, y a un problème…

Kalin : Ok, mais on fait comment ? Tu sais faire l'entremetteuse toi ?

Moi : Bah oui, sinon je ne serai pas en train d'en parler avec vous, baka.

Crow : Méthode douce ou méthode forte ?

Kalin et moi : Méthode douce !

Kalin : (à moi) D'accord, tu proposes quoi, princesse ?

Moi : Facile ! Tu les mets dans une pièce tous les deux et tu les y enferme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se parlent !

Crow : Euh… on avait pas dit « Méthode douce » ?

Moi : Bah, c'est ma méthode douce ^^

Kalin : Ou la la… Je ne veux même pas imaginer la méthode forte…

Crow : (frissons) M'en parle pas !

Moi : Bah vous avez mieux à proposer peut-être ?

Kalin : Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Mais malheureusement, le plan n°1 : Rendre Jack jaloux - échec total !

Crow : Logique, t'es la sœur jumelle de Yusei !

Moi : Et alors ?! Moi au moins, j'ai tentée quelque chose ! Et puis il aurait très bien pu être jaloux de nos moments de complicité !

Kalin : Je me demande comment fonctionnent des jumeaux…

Plan n°2 : Rendez-vous arrangé… Encore raté ! Ces deux imbécile n'ont trouvé de mieux à faire qu'une virée en moto sans discuter de leurs sentiments ! Rah de quoi devenir dingue !

Kalin : Mais t'es déjà dingue xD

Moi : Yurusai c'est pas le moment !

Bon… Plan n°3 : Faire entendre raison sur leurs sentiments à l'un et à l'autre. Là à moitié réussit. Mon frangin ayant déjà avoué qu'il aimait Jack mais pour le concerné… Echec total !

Moi : RAAAAAAAAHHH (tête dans ses mains) Cette fois j'en ai vraiment marre !

Kalin : Bon bah plan de secours… Tsuki on utilise ta méthode !

Crow : En effet, je crois qu'on a plus le choix…

Moi : OK ! A L'ATTAQUE LES MECS !

Cette fois c'est la bonne foi de Tsuki Fudo !

P.O.V Externe… (Salut je suis de retour les gens xD)

Avec l'aide de Crow et Kalin, Tsuki réussit donc à enfermé Yusei et Jack dans le garage de la maison.

Jack : (cogne contre la porte) Putain Tsuki ! Laisses-nous sortir de là !

Tsuki : Non ! (de l'autre côté de la porte) Temps que vous n'aurez pas confessé vos sentiments vous resterez là-dedans na !

Jack : (à Yusei qui est derrière lui) Elle est complétement givrée ta sœur !

Yusei : M'en parle pas…

Tsuki : Je vous entends les gars !

Yusei : Ah merde, c'est vrai ça.

Tsuki ne répliqua pas et remonta dans sa chambre où se trouvaient déjà Crow et Kalin. En souriant de façon assez flippante, elle leur dit que les deux futurs tourtereaux étaient sous bonne garde. Crow frissonna, franchement, quand la jeune femme avait quelque chose en tête, elle était pire qu'un démon. Elle s'assit à son bureau et entreprit de régler les caméras de surveillance du garage avec son ordinateur afin qu'ils puissent suivre tout ça en direct ! (Bande de voyeurs xD Crow : Oh la perverse ici, c'est toi ! Kalin : Comme auteure, je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire pire…) Alors maintenant que les « entremetteurs » étaient en position de combat, allons voir ce qu'il se passe dans le garage.

Dans le garage…

Yusei était toujours accoudé au mur en face de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Jack avait fini par aller s'asseoir sur un canapé de cuir noir se trouvant dans la pièce et fixait le leader de leur équipe. Yusei était toujours aussi beau depuis leur rencontre, si ce n'est plus. Les duels l'avaient transformé. Il avait pris du muscle sous sa belle peau bronzée, ses cheveux, un peu plus long que dans ses souvenirs, couleur corbeau parsemés de mèches blondes identiques à celles de sa cadette lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux couleur de givre brillaient toujours de ce même éclat farouche… Mais à bien regarder, cet éclat qui attirait tant le duelliste blond, c'était quelque peu terni depuis déjà quelques semaines sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Cela l'attristait mais l'ex-champion était trop fier pour avouer ses sentiments… Il aimait Yusei depuis très longtemps, bien avant qu'il ne le trahisse lui et leurs compagnons pour sa réussite personnelle avant de chuter lui-même de son piédestal. Il l'avait toujours admiré dès leur rencontre, l'admiration avait céder lentement à un sentiment d'affection très puissant avant de se muer en amour. Chose qu'il avait farouchement nier et repousser. Cela jusqu'à ce que Tsuki ne débarque dans la vie de son aimée et ne découvre tout. La jeune femme était trop perspicace à son cout mais elle avait tenté de l'aider à sa manière… En l'enfermant avec son chéri dans le garage de leur maison ! Il laissa un rire ironique s'échapper de ses lèvres faisant sursauter Yusei qui le regarda dans les yeux, la gorge sèche en levant un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

Jack : Elle est terrible ta frangine.

Yusei : Je sais. Mais elle est géniale.

Jack : (soupir avant de se lever) Fais-moi penser à la remercier après.

Il s'avança vers Yusei, acculant le noiraud au mur. Le duelliste aux yeux bleus sentit son cœur se faire la malle lorsqu'il vit son vis-à-vis poser ses mains autour de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi que s'enfuir. Ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient et il luttait pour ne pas flancher devant le regard améthyste du blond qui s'était accroché au sien. Jack était totalement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Il se jeta donc à l'eau et approcha son visage de celui du plus petit qui trop surprit ne fit rien pour le repousser et enfin, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yusei dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. C'était juste une caresse, rien de plus mais elle était tendre et assez direct pour que Yusei comprenne le message. Enfin, Jack l'espérait. Et il ne fut pas déçus, car timidement, son amour passa ses bras tremblants autour de son cou caressant par la même sa nuque blanche en lui rendant son baiser. L'échange se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent afin de reprendre leur souffle sans se quitter des yeux. Yusei était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ses lèvres rougies par le baiser attisèrent le désir de l'homme aux yeux mauves qui attrapa le jeune homme par le poignet et l'attira contre lui avant de refermer ses bras puissants autour de sa taille fine. Toujours aussi gêné, le duelliste aux yeux bleus murmura doucement à l'autre en levant les yeux un tendre e timide « Je t'aime » qui lui fut rendu par la même façon avant que Jack ne fonde à nouveau sur ses lèvres dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer. Cette fois, Yusei répondit immédiatement au baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres. Les langues se trouvèrent et jouèrent ensemble, un ballet tendre et passionné alors que les mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'être aimé.

Côté des voyeurs… xD

Le rouge aux joues, nos trois voyeurs préférés ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux ! (En même temps, c'est normal ! Faut pas rater le spectacle ! Tsuki passe-moi les photos hein ? Tsuki : Ouais pas de soucis ! Kalin : Mais quelle bande de perverses ! Oh toi t'es pas mieux avec ton Crow, on se demande ce que vous faites quand on vous regarde pas ! Crow : elle marque un point là… Bouhahaha !)

Retour dans le garage…

Nos deux amoureux se découvraient doucement sans cesser de dévorer les lèvres de l'autre. Finalement, Jack prit les devants et porta son chéri en mode princesse pour l'allonger délicatement sur le canapé. Yusei brisa le baiser et regarda son amoureux avec des yeux confiants tout en l'attirant sur lui. Jack se laissa faire et se retrouva au-dessus du corps frêle de son ange qui lui souriait tendrement, lui donnant la permission qu'il attendait. Ils se dévêtirent mutuellement, jouant à chercher les points sensibles de l'autre. Ainsi Jack découvrit que Yusei poussait des gémissements plus marqués lorsqu'il titillait de ses lèvres le creux à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir lorsque Yusei caressait ses flancs du bout des doigts. Ils se rendaient caresses pour caresses, les mains glissaient sur le cou, les épaules, les bras, les doigts s'entrelaçaient avant de repartir sur le torse agaçant les perles de chair déjà dures par la sensation du désir et plaisir s'insinuant dans leurs veines tels des langues de feu. Aucun morceau de peau ne fut oublié. Le corps de Yusei finit couvert de suçons et de morsures faites avec passion et tendresse. Pantelant, le jeune homme avait les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, son corps couvert de sueur et de marques rouges. Une pure vision de luxure. Yusei enflammait les sens de Jack qui l'admirait sans pudeur. L'amour qu'ils se portaient était visible dans leurs yeux harponnés. Jack s'allongea sur son ange et cueillit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois avant de lécher ses doigts de façon sensuelle faisant rougir le plus petit qui savait ce qui allait suivre. Rougissant, il murmura à son futur amant d'être doux pour sa première fois. D'un sourire tendre et rassurant, Jack lui promit qu'il serait toujours doux avec son cher ange ne voulant à aucun prix, le blesser. Yusei ne sentit pas le premier doigt grâce aux caresses aimantes de son amant sur son érection douloureuse cependant il se crispa légèrement au second doigt, Jack redoubla de tendresse dans ses caresses le faisant se détendre peu à peu. Au troisième doigt, le jeune homme cria. Jack l'embrassa avalant son cri en lui mordillant les lèvres et la langue. Yusei sentit une vague de plaisir se répandre dans ses reins, soulageant la douleur. Le sentant commencer à prendre du plaisir, l'homme aux yeux améthyste débuta des mouvements de ciseaux faisant gémir le jeune homme sous lui. Le dit jeune homme feula lorsque son amant frôla sa prostate encourageant celui-ci à recommencer. Cette douce torture dura longtemps et Jack sentait que son amour était au bord de la rupture tout comme lui, il retira ses doigts s'attirant un grognement contrarié de Yusei qui le fit sourire. Le chef de la team enroula ses jambes autour des reins de son amant afin de le rapprocher de lui. Jack se laissa faire de bonne grâce et le pénétra doucement. Yusei eut mal en premier lieu. La douleur était fulgurante, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses perles bleues, celles-ci furent vite séchées par les lèvres tendres de Jack qui une fois totalement dans le corps de son amoureux attendit que celui-ci se détende et accepte sa présence. Avec difficulté, Yusei leva les bras et entoura le cou de Jack et l'attira doucement à lui pour ravir ses lèvres en un baiser amoureux. Le dominé rua les hanches montrant à son amant qu'il pouvait bouger. Les gémissements, halètements, mots d'amour murmurés, soupirés au creux de l'oreille et les cris de plaisir des deux amants remplirent la pièce durant de longues et délicieuses minutes. Un dernier coup de reins plus brutal et sauvage que les autres acheva l'étreinte faisant crier les jeunes gens. Jack s'écroula pantelant sur Yusei qui l'accueillit dans ses bras minces. Reprenant leurs souffles, ils s'étreignirent tendrement jusqu'à ce que Jack se retire du corps de Yusei avant de s'allonger près de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Yusei posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amoureux écoutant son cœur battre la chamade en fermant les yeux tandis que Jack lui caressait les cheveux d'une main douce en le contemplant comme s'il était un joyau rare et précieux. Finalement, les amoureux prirent un peu de repos dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que nos voyeurs étaient presque morts d'une hémorragie nasale devant l'ordinateur de Tsuki en regardant la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Justement du côté des dits voyeurs…

Tsuki : Sont –ils pas mignons ?

Kalin : (s'essuie le nez) La vache ! Ils font pas semblant !

Crow : (bouts de coton dans les narines) C'était chaud !

Tsuki : Petites natures xD

Kalin et Crow : Sale perverse !

Tsuki : Et j'assume ! N'empêche on a réussit les mecs !

Crow : Mission Mettre Jack et Yusei en couple réussie !

Kalin : Ouais… Mais on aurait dû utiliser la méthode de Tsuki en premier en fait…

Tsuki : c'est qui la meilleure ?

Kalin : attention aux chevilles xD

Tsuki : T'inquiète, j'ai des bas de contention en cas de besoin xD

Crow : [Elle est folle c'est définitif !]

Plus tard dans la journée…

Nos amis étaient tous réunis dans le salon. Tsuki venait d'apporter le thé et les gâteaux. Yusei était assit sur les genoux de Jack qui entourait sa taille de ses bras sans le quitter des yeux tandis que Kalin et Crow étaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette. L'ambiance était sereine mais l'heure des comptes n'allait pas tardé.

Yusei : Alors comme ça, c'est toi Tsuki qui a eu cette idée ?

Tsuki : J'en avais marre de te voir te morfondre alors voilà !

Jack : J'avoue que tu as eu une bonne idée ^^

Tsuki : Merci… Beau-frère !

Crow : Ah mais c'est vrai ça !

Kalin : C'est maintenant que tu cales ? Mais t'es vraiment con des fois !

Tsuki : Mais tu l'aime quand même hein Kali-chou ? xD

Yusei : Oh ! Alors c'était vrai ce que tu m'avais dit ?

Tsuki : Ouaip chef xD

Kalin : Attends ! Tu savais Yusei ?!

Yusei : Et oui ^^ même si elle a complotée avec vous, c'est ma jumelle donc on se serre les coudes !

Crow : Kalin… On s'est fait roulés là…

Jack : Moi ça m'étonne pas xD

Tsuki tapa dans la main de son frère et partit dans un fou-rire démoniaque tandis que Crow et Kalin étaient dépités de s'être fait grillés aussi facilement tout ça sous le regard amusé de Jack qui avait un petit sourire en coin pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se venger… En tout cas, nos entremetteurs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir ! Voilà comment une sœur peut faire des trucs complètement fous pour aider son frère adoré mais attention à la vengeance de celui-ci qui risque d'être épic…

FIN ! (pour le moment xD et non je ne suis pas fan de Secret Story !)

Moi : AMEN ! Il est fini !

Yusei : Et ce truc t'as pris 9 pages ?!

Moi : Ouaip xD

Jack : Non mais t'as bu combien de canettes de coca pour écrire un truc pareil ?

Moi : Je compte deux sec' (compte sur ses doigts)…. Euh… 5 !

Kalin : Elle est vraiment irrécupérable !

Crow : Et pourquoi elle nous martyrise ?!

Moi : parce que vous vous seriez plains de pas être apparus ! xD Mais la prochaine fois, je serai pire ! BOUHAHAHAHA !

Yusei : Postez vos reviews, histoire de calmer un peu s'il vous plait !


End file.
